


Make Love, Not War

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: А что, если Локи тогда не отказался выпить в башне Старка?





	Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

> По [заявке с торфеста](http://thorfest.diary.ru/p176259113.htm): В башне Старка Локи всё же соглашается выпить, в результате всё перерастает в пьянку, а далее в слэш. Озадаченные Мстители мнутся под дверью.

– В Штутгарте была репетиция, а сегодня – премьера, и Локи на ней – примадонна, – вслух размышлял Старк. – Ему нужны цветы, нужны парады! Нужен монумент до небес, чтобы на нём было его имя… – он запнулся на полуслове и как-то расслабился, напряжённое выражение на его лице сменилось скептически-расслабленным.

Монумент до небес с именем. Ну твою мать. 

– Сукин сын, – констатировал он, заломив брови, и сорвался с места, провожаемый изумлённым взглядом Роджерса. 

Когда Тони приземлился на крыше башни, Локи (как предсказуемо!) уже был там. Удостоив трикстера одним только коротким взглядом, Тони молча прошествовал внутрь, сопровождаемый разбирающим костюм механизмом. Судя по ухмылке, Локи эффектный проход оценил и последовал за ним.

– Будешь взывать к моей гуманности? – лениво протянул он, ухмыляясь и глядя на спускающегося Старка. 

– Вообще-то я думал угрожать, – признался Тони, направляясь к барной стойке. Присутствие бога в доме самую малость нервировало, особенно если учесть тот факт, что вышеупомянутый бог собирался захватить мир и выпустить на Манхэттэн инопланетную армию через портал, который вот-вот откроется прямо над башней. Однако, как показывала практика, терять в таких ситуациях самообладание было губительно, а нервное напряжение можно было выпустить и в потоке слов или действий, в зависимости от ситуации, являющихся полной противоположностью тому, что на самом деле творится внутри.

– Тогда тебе следовало бы надеть костюм, – просто сказал Локи, холодно скалясь. Тони натянуто улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ну, мой поизносился, а ты вон как сияешь… Не хочешь выпить?

Не то чтобы Тони действительно надеялся перевести тему – но браслеты для самонаводящегося костюма лежали на стойке, и ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было до них добраться, так что предложение выпить логично проистекало из его действий. На языке уже вертелось «нет так нет», когда вместо ожидаемого отказа последовал удручённый вздох, и Локи, отвернувшись к окну, кивнул.

– Почему бы нет.

Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как и дальше разыгрывать гостеприимного хозяина.

Первую порцию Локи опрокинул залпом – то ли для храбрости, то ли примиряясь с непривычным резким вкусом. Выпил и, по-прежнему не глядя на Тони, молча вытянул в его сторону руку с пустым стаканом. Тони намёк понял и повторил.

Локи едва уловимо шевельнул пальцами, и скипетр куда-то исчез. Теперь бог обмана и лжи выглядел чуть менее угрожающе – просто… деловой партнёр, возможно, зашедший обсудить важные дела и согласившийся выпить виски. Новую порцию он цедил уже медленней, но всё ещё молча. Тони нарушать тишину не рисковал – столь необычно было угощать выпивкой у себя дома древнее божество, по совместительству являющееся главным антагонистом Щ.И.Т.а на данный момент; поэтому он просто наблюдал за тем, как печально и благородно оно пьёт его виски в его гостиной.

С негромким стуком пустой стакан опустился на стойку, и тонкие пальцы нетерпеливо щёлкнули по стеклу, требуя добавки. Выдернутый из своих мыслей Тони вздрогнул, но повиновался мгновенно.

– И почему только вы путаетесь у меня под ногами? – вдруг спросил Локи и наконец-то соизволил посмотреть на него. В его взгляде мешались раздражение, усталость и недовольство, но неприкрытого гнева не было, и обеспокоенный судьбой мира (и своей башни) Тони позволил себе слегка расслабиться.

– Возможно, потому что ты хочешь уничтожить наш мир? – предположил он, пожимая плечами.

Локи раздосадованно дёрнул ртом и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– С какой стати мне его уничтожать? Я хочу им править, – несколько обиженно возразил он и заломил брови, глядя на Тони с выражением вселенской скорби на лице, будто недоумевая, как можно не понимать таких простых вещей. – Вы, смертные, невозможно скучны. Не можете принять, что кто-то свыше лучше вас знает, что вам нужно. Что для вас лучше.

Пока Тони озадаченно подбирал достойную формулировку для ответа, Локи поморщился и снова приземлил перед ним пустой стакан:

– Омерзительное пойло.

С этим Тони тоже был готов поспорить, но, подумав, решил, что ещё не дошёл до нужной кондиции, чтобы дискутировать о вкусовых качествах выдержанного виски с агрессивно настроенным богом, пока тот имел все шансы разнести башню до основания. Возможно, позже он и расскажет, чем именно отличается виски двадцатилетней выдержки от «пойла», но сейчас момент был явно неподходящим. Под холодным пристальным взглядом он щедро плеснул в стакан из графина и, невесело ухмыльнувшись уголком губ, отсалютовал бокалом.

Локи моргнул и отвернулся. 

Тони нахмурился – зелёные глаза явно помутнели, или же у него начались галлюцинации. В данной ситуации ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, но…

Беззвучно материализовался в изящной руке скипетр, и ослепительный луч света взмыл куда-то вверх прежде, чем Тони успел хотя бы вздрогнуть. Пошатнувшийся от отдачи Локи сделал шаг назад, крепче сжимая в другой руке стремительно пустеющий стакан, хмыкнул и практически упал на диван, роняя своё оружие на пол. 

– Приостановил тесс…с…еракт, – весело пояснил он, вращая головой, чтобы найти взглядом Тони. И, скосив глаза, повторил его жест, приподнимая стакан повыше: – Вот. 

– Круто, – выдавил Тони. Он недоверчиво смотрел на опьяневшего бога и не мог поверить, что происходящее реально. Пьяный бог? В его доме? Серьёзно?

– Эй, – Локи уставился на свой стакан. – У тебя очень… слабое пойло… Старк.

– Да что ты, – пробормотал Тони, но графин подхватил, осторожно подходя ближе. Локи бесстыдно протянул руку за добавкой. – Может, сразу бутылку дать?

– Давай, – легко согласился тот и бездумно выпустил бокал, цепляя вместо него предложенную бутылку. 

…А потом относительно размеренное развитие событий полетело к чертям, и вместе с ним вслед за стаканом со стеклянным звоном упал на пол опустевший графин, и никто не помнил, кто сколько выпил, но Локи, кажется, всё же больше, судя по тому, что Тони ещё сохранил какую-то ясность мышления, а вот Локи, похоже, уже нет, и кто бы мог подумать, что асгардские боги обладают такой слабой сопротивляемостью к алкоголю!..

Локи лежал на диване, устроив голову у Тони на коленях, и самозабвенно жаловался на жизнь заплетающимся языком, влажно блестя пьяными глазами.

– …И я, может, сам уже не рад, что ввязался во всё… это, – он шмыгнул носом, глядя куда-то вдаль. Тони рассеянно пропустил его волосы через пальцы и помассировал затылок. Локи блаженно прикрыл глаза и одобрительно что-то промычал.

– Знаешь, всё ещё можно остановить, – Тони повёл плечами. – Мы вообще неплохие ребята, и если ты сам придёшь к нам с повинной… – Несильный удар кулаком по ноге его перебил, и Тони послушно заткнулся, для порядка охнув от неожиданности.

– Я – вот, – глубокомысленно изрёк Локи, не спеша, впрочем, менять положения или открывать глаз, и только слегка дёрнул головой, призывая Тони продолжить импровизированный массаж. – Пришёл, между прочим, сам. Глупые смертные… – пробормотал он. – Зачем всё усложнять… Так просто, у вас ведь это в инстинктах…

– И кто тут что-то усложняет? – возмутился Тони. – А тебе – сложно? Отдать этот… тессеракт, и всё!

– Мне – сложно, – возразил Локи и поелозил щекой по ноге Тони, устраиваясь поудобнее. От «омерзительного пойла» кружилась голова и клонило в сон. 

В этот момент ожил молчавший до сих пор коммуникатор. 

– _Эй, Старк_ , – нервно прожужжал в ухе голос Роджерса. – _Ты там жив? Тут какие-то помехи со связью, никак не могли с тобой связаться! Мы не можем определить местоположение Локи, но тессеракт спокоен, только не пускает никого к башне…_

Раздражённо цокнув языком, Тони вытащил передатчик из уха и откинул назад. Локи вопросительно приоткрыл один глаз.

– Мешают, – поморщился Тони и легонько потянул за прядь чёрных волос. – Эй, ты что, спать решил? 

Локи согласно вздохнул.

– Ну нет, – Тони рассмеялся и принялся поднимать осоловевшего бога в сидячее положение. – У нас там вопрос судьбы нашего мира решается – с тобой, на минуточку! – но, что важнее – никто не остаётся у меня спать просто так.

– То есть как? – От удивления Локи даже перестал заваливаться обратно на слишком мягкого, чтобы быть железным, человека.

– Вот так, – развязно усмехнулся Тони, чувствуя, как кружит голову хмель и как пытаются собраться воедино мысли, твердящие, что что-то не так, но неспособные привести аргументы в пользу этого умозаключения. 

А Локи был абсолютно пьяным, разомлевшим и смешным, ни капли не похожим на того бога, который поджидал Железного Человека на крыше его собственной башни. И ледяные зелёные глаза были шальными и смотрели так наивно и трогательно…

Он бог, неуверенно шепнуло сознание. Бог, в смысле, бессмертное существо из другого мира. Эй, Старк, что ты делаешь?.. Даже с затуманенным алкоголем разумом непростительно забывать о том, кому принадлежат холодные тонкие пальцы, цепляющиеся тебе за плечи. И уж тем более непростительно забывать о том, сколько лжи произнесли эти губы, терпкие, податливые и отзывчивые...

_Старк, что ты делаешь?_

_Я целую бога обмана и лжи._

И ничто в мире ещё не было настолько естественно и правильно, и, чёрт побери, если это – ложь, то что тогда настоящее?.. 

Тони не знал, да и не хотел знать. Даже если всё, что происходило с ним сейчас, было иллюзией, обманом, то Локи всё равно был настоящим и одурительно великолепным во всём. Возможно, раньше Тони просто не хотел это признавать, а возможно, просто не видел – но он был совершенен. Идеален.

Божественен.

И, похоже, совершенно не возражал против того, что вытворял с ним Тони.

Через несколько часов механический голос Джарвиса мягко нарушил уютную тишину сгущающихся вечерних сумерек:

_– Сэр, ваши друзья на связи. Они прямо перед дверью, запрашивают разрешения на вход. Должен заметить, сэр…_

– Стой насмерть, Джарвис, – лениво отозвался Тони, бездумно оглаживая плечи и спину уснувшего Локи, уткнувшегося лицом ему в грудь. – Скажи, что у меня… впрочем, ничего не говори.

_– Но, сэр, возможно, было бы лучше…_

– Без звука.

Джарвис мгновенно смолк, и теперь единственными звуками в комнате остались мерное гудение кондиционера и размеренное дыхание. 

Тони умиротворённо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Творить любовь вместо войны ещё никогда не было так приятно.

~*~*~

– Как думаете, что там происходит? – неуверенно поинтересовался Стив, переводя взгляд с запертой двери на лица друзей. 

Наташа раздражённо хмыкнула и развернулась, направляясь на выход.

– Думаю, Старк лишний раз доказал всем, что не работает в команде, – прокомментировала она. – Как бы то ни было, но, похоже, он решил проблему, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. А каким способом, – её передёрнуло, – я не хочу даже думать.

– Ну, если верить тому, что я слышал о нём, то я бы предположил, что это «некоторое время» может растянуться надолго, – ухмыльнулся, подхватывая мысль, Бартон, и направился следом за шпионкой.

– И мы можем сейчас остановить тессеракт? – уточнил Стив, напряжённо думая. 

– Эрик говорит, что тессеракт больше не представляет опасности, – встрял до сих пор угрюмо молчавший Тор. – Но хотел бы я знать, что заставило Локи…

– Эй, Тор, – Бартон остановился на полушаге и обернулся, махнув рукой: – Пойдём лучше с нами. Заберём этот куб, а потом где-нибудь посидим… уверен, Тони скоро присоединится к нам и всё расскажет. Ты лучше… не думай пока об этом.

– Вы уверены? – нахмурился громовержец, сомнительно косясь в сторону двери. – Но что если…

– Уверены, – хором заявили Бартон с Наташей. Тор обменялся недоуменными взглядами со Стивом, но в конце концов пожал плечами и присоединился к агентам Щ.И.Т.а. Если люди уверены, что опасность миновала… С Локи, конечно, никогда нельзя быть уверенным наверняка. Но пока всё говорило в пользу того, что Железный Человек сумел переубедить его брата, и, что ж, это было здорово. Хорошо бы скорее узнать подробности…

– Как думаешь, – шепнул, догнав Наташу, Клинт, – как скоро будет это «скоро»? Если они уже…

– Не хочу. Об этом. Думать, – отрывисто ответила Вдова и поёжилась. Но, вздохнув, добавила: – Впрочем, альтернативную версию для Тора придумывать уже самое время…


End file.
